


Worth the Wait

by mishacallins



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC - Fandom, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Black Tie, Boyfriends, Bruce can't flirt and Clark is a slight southern hick, Fluff, M/M, Making out Session, Not Batfam, Reporter Clark Kent, Younger Bruce and Clark, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishacallins/pseuds/mishacallins
Summary: Bruce is head over heels and has no idea what to do about it while Daily Planet reporter Clark Kent deals with having a gorgeous secret boyfriend who happens to be Bruce Wayne, and they both fail at pretending to be professional at a charity event, plus harley and poison ivy are a lesbian power couple.





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harley From The DC Discord Server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Harley+From+The+DC+Discord+Server).



> I loved getting to write this and i hope you enjoy reading!  
> and to my secret santa recipient that this was made for, Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year, you are wonderful!

Clark  
Clark is researching one of the MPD cases regarding the spike in transport ‘accidents’, investigating whether there are any connections he can draw from the evidence, he’s looking through a case file from a few weeks ago when Lois Lane interrupts him.

She places a hand further down the desk and leans slighting into it and gestures towards him “Hey Farmhouse, White says you’re who he wants you to report on tonight's charity event going down in Gotham” 

“Y’know you don’t have to be callin’ me Farmhouse to get my attention, Miss Lane” Clark gives a kind smile and shakes his head, a small huff of laughter sneaks out while he does so. 

“Might not if you stop being a built, southern charmer mister, so you’ll do it?” She quips back, giving him a playful shove.

“Yeah, of course, you got the invitation?” 

Lois pulls a small black card outlined with gold and places it on his desk, “Here you go, better suit up” giving a playful wink as she walks away.

Clark picks up the invitation and glances at it, reading the cursive gold lettering ‘You have been invited to Wayne Manor, to attend the Wayne Wonder Ball fundraiser, Tonight, 7 pm, Black Tie’

If Clark had been moving he would have been frozen in his tracks, of course the thought had crossed his mind but he hadn’t actually given time to the thought that it would be at Bruce Wayne’s manor, The Billionaire Bruce Wayne, the Bruce Wayne he happened to be dating, also the Bruce Wayne, whose name was often pre-tensed with Bachelor in the masses of media articles ran about his love life. 

They had both agreed to keep it casual when it started but that slowly slipped away when Bruce would show up bearing gifts just because and the softest smile whenever he saw Clark, and how could he have not become smitten. 

which led to Clark inviting him over and he had a hard time trying to convince himself to finish an article when the beautiful Bruce Wayne was lying in your bed with no articles of clothing on or cooking breakfast in one of Clark’s aprons. 

They also both agreed that the gossip centric Gotham or metropolis didn’t quite need to hear sordid details or tall tales the media would manufacture the moment anything came to light, and unlike Bruce, Clark hasn’t spent his whole life in the public eye and Bruce didn’t want to drag Clark in as well.

 

Clark sat at his desk, trying to read through another file and failing,

“Need a lift? or trying to figure out what to wear? my suggestion? Black Tie” Lois asks once again by his desk.

“uhhuh, no I got that much Lois, just not sure, I’d be the right fit for an event like the Wonder Ball” Clark rebuttals, unsure.

Lois stared backs in disbelief “You, a man who looks like a model without lifting a finger? I think you can handle yourself unless the ladies or men are too busy tripping over each other to talk to you.” she pats him on the back. 

“I’ll email you further details regarding the event, so you can spend your time searching up that fine bachelor Bruce Wayne, I’m sure you’ll catch his eye” she laughs and heads back to her own desk to finish her own work, while Clark buckled down to finish through the files for his investigation.

Heading home after work was well waited for, Clark couldn’t get Bruce out of his head, neither of them had spoken about the event and Clark through bruce probably had about a billion things he had to tend to today, plus they weren’t like super serious, right? Clark thought it’s not like The Bruce Wayne was worrying about the fine lines of their relationship status when he had a business empire to run.

Bruce  
“Alfred? Can you check whether or not Clark, Clark Kent, has confirmed he will be attending on behalf of The Daily Planet?” Bruce questioned, curious but attempting to sound professional.

Alfred seconds later responds, “Yes, he has, Bruce, but he also the only reporter you asked for by name, any particular reason why Bruce?” Alfred clearly more than willing to call Bruce on his bluff.

“He’s just a very important person, to me……dia as such a prominent figure of journalism…” Bruce tried to keep up his facade, but slowly a smile appeared on his face and he let out a resigned but surprising content sigh.  
Alfred just looked at him like a parent who’s just caught their toddler in a very blatant lie, and try to wriggle their way out of it. walking up to Bruce he places a hand on his right shoulder and said.  
“Now Bruce you have a charity to help and guest to entertain tonight, let’s make sure you’re dressed to impressed, Master Wayne” he ended sarcastically, not seriously calling him by that since childhood once Bruce insisted it sounded too formal.

Clark  
So Clark realised he has no sense of fashion and after a solid half hour of struggling with suits he rang up Lois, the true hero, and casually asked for some advice.  
“Please Lois help me, with your wise wisdom, I’m beggin’ you please, I’m desperate and I need your assistance, what in heaven’s name do I do, why are there so many made up rules with clothin’.”

“Okay I’m with you here, but I don’t think you’ve ever had a bad hair day during the time we’ve known each other. Just wear that suit I bought you for Christmas, you’ll have every heart in Gotham, I promise, good luck golden boy!” Lois laughed and ended the phone call before Clark could protest.

Clark’s mouth closed after trying to answer her assurance and coming up short. He went over to he wardrobe and pull out the very expensive midnight blue suit with the black lapels that Lois spent an hour raving about, he changed into it and put on his finest dress shoes. Fiddling with the final details and styling his hair as he stared at his reflection n the mirror, god Clark you are a grown man who’s spent almost 20 minutes trying to fix his hair and straighten his suit, you are a fierce reporter Clark.

Onee it was time to leave he left his apartment and waved goodbye to his landlord Evelyn who would offer one of her baking treats like always,  
“It smells delicious Evelyn, but I’m just on my way to a real fancy schmancy event” 

“You do look dashing, well you go have fun” She smiled at him.  
“I’ll sure try darl’”

He exited the building and quickly jumped into his car, already knowing the way he took off, putting all worries behind, tonight wasn’t about him, he would just blend into the background and get an article draft done before bed. 

He strolled up and walked up the wide steps of the entrance, where he was warmly greeted and asked for his name and invitation. Easily he obliged and entered into what seemed like another world, with wealthy folk who for this felt like any other day, and the scattered reporters catching every ounce of it they could digest for their papers. 

He scanned the room for Bruce but the sea of people in which every man wore almost the exact same outfit finding one man proved difficult, he stood staring into the crowd until before he could comprehend what was happening two stunning ladies has found him and taken him as their own.  
With one on either side ushering him towards a server with champagne he just shook his head and went along, with immense confusion.

“you look like you ain’t ever seen a gal with her pal ‘round before” the striking pale lady in a red formal jumpsuit speaks to him and laughs with an infectious tone, smiling at her partner in crime, who looks over and continues on,

“sorry, my wife isn’t also so eloquent when introducing herself, she has a tendency to be a bit trigger happy at times. I’m Pamela Isley and that eccentric beauty is my wife Harley Quinn, and you’re Clark Kent, of The Daily Planet, Bruce has told us many kind words about you, he seems a bit fond of you” the lady’s, Harley’s wife Pamela states her voice strong but light-hearted as they moved to stand next to each other and face bruce as Harley grabbed them a flute of champagne each.

Cark felt a jolt go through him like a young teen hearing word from his friends about a high school crush, “Bruce Wayne’s talkin’ about little ol’ me?” he questioned almost thrown off by their casual nature.  
Harley pipped back up, “No need to be shy kiddo, I’ve known Brucie too long not to notice when he got a fella he got feelins for. You seem like a nice guy, you sure clean up well, I can see what Batsy sees in you”

That makes Clark blush ever so slightly, it was one thing to know Bruce liked him which he had enough trouble believe just that but hearing what he was hearing added a whole new level to Clark's butterflies and disbelief at times.

“You're real sweet, thank you for the kind words, may I ask what bring you here, as lovely as it tonight I have an article to write” 

“Of course, well Harley and I are longtime friends of our dear Bruce, so it was only natural to come show our support for his hard work and this wonderful charity, wouldn’t you agree sweetheart?” she replied before turning her head to look at her wife and gesture continue.

“Yeah, that’s true, it’s real important to us too, we weren’t always such dolls, matter-of-fact we use to be real rascals. It wasn’t easy growing up the way we did, and it showed, but we grew up and got out of the rough life. Brucie was a big help with that, so we worked wit’ him to help keep other kids off the streets and teach ‘em they just as worthy of acceptance too.” Harley nodded, despite her strong south Brooklyn/Gotham accent, it was clear she knew what she was saying, she smiled at her words while going to place a sweet kiss to her wife’s cheek.

Clark was glad this was Bruce’s taste in friends, he hasn’t seen many or any, but if this was what he had in store for him, Clark was more than fine.

“Well we have a lot of guests to greet and a deadline to make, the kids will wait up no matter how many times we tell them not to so we can’t keep them waiting. We’ll see you soon Bruce.”

“It was lovely meetin’ you” Harley waved as they placed their empty glasses on a passing tray and made their way through the crowd, linked arms as they strolled in sync.

Clark, now free to roam where he pleased scanned the venue and took down notes; the charity’s goal, the who’s who of Gotham who were there, the atmosphere, the food and drink. He was lost in his thoughts by the time Bruce found him drifted off in a corner on one of the many luxurious love-seats  
clark was pulled out of his thoughts as a firm suave voice interrupted his solitude to sit beside him and speak. 

“wasn’t sure I’d see you tonight, Clark Kent, right? Love your work” Bruce spoke with a knowing tone and a slightly smug smile sneaked onto his face.

Clark looked up from his notebook, seeing Bruce in his black suit that fits just right in all the right places,  
“yes indeed I am, aren’t you going to introduce yourself young man” the southern hick still in him strengthen in his speech and he let out a brief laugh.

“Why, my dearest apologies, I’m Bruce Wayne but I’m sure you must already know that I’ve read up on your work and you’re quite dedicated Clark” He gave a half crooked smile and leaned in and broke their charade.  
“you look quite dashing tonight, who do I have to thank for that?” 

“My friend Lois Lane, god knows I’d been darn lost without her” Clark told him, 

“Well I’ll make sure Alfred send her a gift basket for the wonderful work she did” Bruce grabbed two flutes of champagne and offered one to Clark. 

After taking the glass he replied “that’s real sweet of you, talkin’ ‘bout real sweet, I meet those darling friends of your, Harley and Pamela if I’m not mistaken. They told me a lot of things” Clark teased his own smile growing wider by the minute.

Bruce shook his head as if he didn’t trust any of their actions, “oh no, they pounced on you the minute you entered didn’t they,” Clark nodded and gave a huff laugh in response, “ and they probably told you a bunch of embarrassing stories about me.” 

“No, They were a pleasure to meet, they care about you a lot it’s cute, Brucie” he tried to remain half serious as he used Harley's endearing nickname, failing when bruce like a petulant teen gave a half groan at the term.

“I told them to avoid calling me that in front of you, it destroys the badass babe magnet image I’ve carefully created.” Bruce blushed faintly and tried to pull a faux manly blue steel look. 

Clark, clearly not fooled stated back at him and scoffed, “bad ass? Bruce, you picked me up at my house on our first date early and told me you asked my boss if I had any allergies for the reason and I quote ‘an interview over dinner’, and you offered to buy my apartment a month in so I wouldn’t worry about rent, plus you’ve got a great ass” he leaned in at the last part to whisper it to Bruce.  
Now blushing bruce felt flushed, “i was not expecting such cantor* in this conversation Clark Kent, i may have to speak with your boss”  
“is that right Mr.Wayne?”  
“uh, yes”  
Clark took his final sip of his champagne and moved closer to Bruce, “I’m sure something can be arranged, between us, you’re a smart businessman Bruce?”  
Bruce smiled back and turned closer in and offered his hand to Clark. “ I quite agree, would you like to walk with me to a more private arena to discuss”

Clark more than willing, grabbed bruce’s hand and followed him away from the crowd, until they were hidden from prying eyes.

Bruce looked him with stars in his eyes smitten, and Clark knew he must have a similar star-struck look and goofy smile, but he didn’t care, he was giddy and golden as Bruce looked deeply at him.

“I missed you, I hate being too busy to be with you” Bruce disclosed as they leaned against the wall like a teenager running down alleys not to get caught.

“such a sap, Bruce, I understand, I’ve understood from the very first minute, and I’m just glad I’m along for the ride” Clark spoke, voice south and ouster sound ringing through, warming bruce’s heart more than he ever knew.

Without much thought, just the feeling that it felt right, Bruce turned to face Clark, cupped his face with his hands,  
“Clark, I love you, you’re the best choice I’ve made, and I was gone since the day we met”  
shocked for a moment he stared at Bruce and his confession until his gear kicked into overdrive and he grinned joyously.

“I love you too Bruce, I think I always have, how couldn’t I?” he replied, arms around Bruce's neck.  
His lopsided grin now wider than he thought possible he leaned his head into kiss Clark, his lips capturing Clark's.

Clark kissing back they moved in sync, Clark let his hand roam where they wanted while bruce’s travelled to massage through Clark’s styled hair, messing it with its form. They had lost track of time between lips locking and bodies moving, it seemed the world was only them two.  
They hadn’t noticed the footsteps approaching as Clark turned his head so Bruce could have easier access to his toned neck, moving back up to kiss Clark's soft lips, a throat cleared itself as a means of making their presence know.

Bruce pulled away and both he and Clark patted themselves down like they were trying to be presentable. 

“Alred? Look I'm so sorry you had to see that, Clark and I were just-“ Bruce stumbled out a response, his face now clearly reddened, Clark furthermost out, hid slightly behind Bruce.

“-Bruce I know exactly what you were doing I was not born yesterday. Now I would have like a more formal introduction, but I’m Alfred, Bruce’s guardian, I assume you must be Clark.”

Clark also blushing, nodded and manage to reply,  
“it’s lovely meeting you, I’m not usually in the midst of kissing boys”

Alfred walked off shaking his head, “Hopefully you’ll learn to be more careful bruce”

Bruce smiled and once they were alone again he spoke to Clark,  
“well since we’ve already been caught once, we might as well let the people know?” 

“I’m with you every step of the way,” He said, grabbing Bruce’s hand as they walked back out, not parting from one another for more than a minute, smiles not fading, and it made it all worth the wait.


End file.
